paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Girls' Musical Adventure (Video Game)
This is a musical video game adventure starring Skye, Princess Lulu, Lilac, and Penelope. Controls Here are the tips for the game. Rainbow Levels The Rainbow levels are different from the other levels. Lulu can only make the rainbow for Lilac, Penelope, and Skye to travel, but she's only mastered flying herself. You have to help her by making the rainbow fly. Use the arrows keys up and down to move the rainbow up and down and the arrow keys left and right to move the rainbow left and right. Make sure to collect crystals along the way (they'll be very useful in the game). But watch out for enemies (you'll know them when you see them) and birds. Be sure to look for math clouds; you'll do a trick that will get more crystals. If you find a gold ring, fly through it and you'll be invincible and get all the crystals around you for a short time. Adventure Levels In the adventure, well, you travel is pretty much it. In the adventure, you can play as any one of the girls. Just press these keys (1 for Skye, 2 for Lilac, 3 for Penelope, and 4 for Princess Lulu) to play as any one of them. Move the left and right arrow keys to move back and fourth, the down key to crawl low, and the up key to jump up. Each one of the girls has their own special ability. (Skye can use a backflip to kick enemies, Lilac has special plant powers, Penelope has a magical voice, and Lulu can use her rainbow magic to make bridges or wrap up enemies) To activate it, press the space bar. Only Skye and Princess Lulu can fly; use the X key to fly and the arrow keys to control the flight. Make sure to collect crystals too. And make sure you collect the 3 magic gems in each level. You won't complete any levels without those gems. And watch out for enemies. Use the space to use the special on them. Health You can have as many tries as you want, but you have limited health. The health is measured in hearts. When you run out, you go back to either the beginning or where you found a magic gem. If you collect Crystal Hearts, you can increase your health. Boss Battles In the boss fights, it's a little different. It's more like a rhythm game. A song will play and you have to hit the correct keys at the right time. (A for Red, S for Orange, D for Yellow, F for Green, J for Blue, K for Indigo, and L for violet) If you hit the rhythm well, the AP bar (Annoyance points) will rise up, and you will defeat the boss. However, you only have until the end of the song to defeat to boss. If you fail, you have to start over with a new song. Hope you can 'keep up the beat to beat the boss'! Songs in Game *Dance Like You Know You Can *Crush *Generosity *Music in You *Strange New World *Friend for Life *Ours *Love Story *Sparks Fly *Part of Your World *Shine *Hope Has Wings *Here I am *You're the One *Colors of The Wind *Let It Go *Let It Grow *Barking at the Moon *Breakaway *Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now *(TBD) Summary The tiny trio of Milli, Geo, and Bot are going on some kind of quest, but they decide to make a stop in Adventure Bay to let Ryder watch Umicar for them. They also give the pups a book about magical crystals they are going to find on their quest. Overtime, only the girls are interested in it. (What girls doesn't like pretty, shiny stones?) About 2 months later, Princess Lulu makes a visit, and she gets interested in the book too. However, they all realize that their friends have been gone a long time. (they said that they'd be back in 2 weeks) Suddenly they find something at the back of the book, some mysterious magic paper from some mysterious something from probably far away and a magical headset. It said that they have to rescue the tiny trio, but only they can go. Penelope also discovers that only her voice can activate the magcal headset. The girls must now go on a musical adventure to save their friends and solve the mystery about the magical crystals. They will also discover that the magical miracles in music comes in the hearts of friends. Characters Playable *Penelope *Princess Lulu *Lilac *Skye Important *Mystery Helper (Diana) *Milli *Geo *Bot *"The Master" Enemies *Crystal Squirrels *Crystal Lizards *Crystal Trees *Crystal Rats *Crystal Cowards *Crystal Birds *Crystal Monkeys *Crystal Knats *Crystal Crocs *Crystal Spikey Fish *Crystal Flying Squirrel *Crystal Roadrunners *Crystal Rattlers *Crystal Scuba Squirrels *Crystal Scuba Rats *Crystal Dragons *Enchanted Suits of Armor *Loco Monkeys *Long Snakes *Misty Mirrors *Lava Monsters *Sea Monsters Bosses *Crystal Bull *King Crystal Rat *Crystal Big Foot *Crystal King Squirrel *Crystal Monster *Belladonna Other *Marshall *Rubble *Zuma *Chase *Rocky *Ryder *Umicar Area 1: Crystal Quarry This area is the last place where anyone had contact with the tiny trio. Good place to start the adventure. Enemies *Crystal Squirrels (watchout for crystal acorns) *Crystal Lizards (watchout for the crawl-charge) Level 1: Rainbow Ride If the girls want to get to each area faster, they need a fast ride. Luckily, Lulu can help with that. She uses her powers to make a magical rainbow for them to ride. You can help her fly the rainbow. Level 2: Crystal Cave The Crystal Cave is the first place to go. In parts of this cave, there are giant crystal walls blocking the path. You have to use Penelope here. If she sings a really high note, it will break the wall down. Level 3: Crystal Maze Hmmm.... This is one strange maze. Can you navigate in this vast maze? Maybe if you collect magic goggles, Skye can use them to find the magic gems. Level 4: Crystal Labrynth This maze is a little different. And it looks like the enemies have wilted the plants here. Maybe Lilac can help with that. Level 5: Crystal Catacombs This is one creepy cave with all the crystal skulls in it. The girls must follow the river in these catacombs. Luckily, Princess Lulu can create rainbow bridges to cross over big gaps. Boss Battle: Crystal Bull Area 2: Crystal Castle Okay, the Myster Helper said that "The Master" is keeping one of the tiny trio inside a Crystal Castle. Onward to the castle! Enemies *Crystal Trees (They shake their branches and launch Crystal Bees at you) *Enchanted Suits of Armor *Crystal Rats *Crystal Cowards (All these guys do is keep the key away and run away; what a bunch of rock-headed cowards!) Level 6: Rainbow Ride 2 Time to ride the rainbow again! Only this time, there are birds in the path. You have to avoid them. Level 7: Crystal Castle Garden The garden of this castle is all crystalized plants. But some of the plants aren't happy about it. Perhaps Lilac can use her plant powers and the collected crystals to de-crystalize the plants. Level 8: Crystal Castle Floor 1 This area has a lot of Crystal Rats and cowardly crystalized creatures. Some of the doors are locked, and those runaway cowards have the keys. Skye might use her goggles to find them. Level 9: Crystal Castle Floor 2 It's pretty much the same as floor 1, only there's more cowards than before to catch. (And it's up a floor in the castle) Level 10: Crystal Towers So, these towers are connected by bridges, but some of the bridges have been destroyed. Princess Lulu can help with that. Say, is it just the pups or do they smell the scent of Peach Blossom Number 6? Boss Battle: King Crystal Rat Area 3: Island of Music Now that the girls have rescued Milli, they can go to the next area to find the other two: the Island of Music. Enemies *Crystal Birds *Loco Monkeys (Ouch! Watch where you throw those coconuts and banana peels!) *Crystal Monkeys (Ouch! Who knew crystals coconuts hurt more than real coconuts) *Crystal Knats *Crystal Crocs *Long Snakes (I hope they don't like puppy food... *whew* all they do is... whack you with their tails!?) *Crystal Spiky Fish (Look out! They have spikey spikes) *Crystal Squirrels *Crystal Lizards Level 11: Rainbow Ride 3 Time to once again ride the rainbow. Uh oh! Look out! There are Crystal Birds! We don't want to fly into them! Level 12: Jungle Jam Is this jungle musical for sure. Ouch! But watch out for falling coconuts and the monkeys. I bet some of the plants can help out if Lilac uses her powers to help them. (Ow, that really hurts....) Level 13: Swang Swamp I'm not sure what swang is, but the music makes me swish and swing along (.... oooh... swang) Watch out for the mud. It's sinking mud! And don't step on the crystal rocks. Those are Crystal Crocs. Princess Lulu can help with the big mud gaps. Level 14: Rockin' River When it comes to Rock N Roll, this river sure 'flows' with it! (....Never mind) Don't go in the river! It's full of Crystal Spike Fish! Skye can help find the right river path with her goggles. Level 15: Funky Forest This forest sure has some good funky music and funkier trees. But I wonder why there are more crystal walls here. Well, Penelope can help with that. I wonder why there's the sound of beeping; it sounds like.... radar.... Boss Battle: Crystal Big Foot Area 4: Jewel Area Now Bot is safe. Now they have to find Geo. The next stop is the Magical World's Jewel Area! Enemies *Crystal Birds *Crystal Flying Squirrels (I thought flying squirrels could only fly like kites, not like birds. And how do they use those leaves like wings!?) *Misty Mirrors (It looks like Misty Shadows have the powers in a mirror; so easy for Penelope) *Lava Monsters *Crystal Lizards *Crystal Roadrunners (Ouch! Has your mother ever taught you watch what you peck!?) *Crystal Spiky Fish *Crystal Rattlers (Is all you is taunt us while rattling!? You sure are disturbing the beat!) *Crystal Rats *Crystal Scuba Squirrels *Crystal Scuba Rats *Sea Monster (Oh no! Not him again!) Level 16: Rainbow Ride 4 Let's use the rainbow to head to Jewel Area in the Magical World! Hey! How can crystal squirrels fly with leaves? Who knows, but you sure don't want to bump into them. Level 17: Ruby Rings Whew! The volcano rings are really hot and so is the lava. We don't want to fall in. Luckily, Lulu's there to help! Make sure to collect the rubies here. Level 18: Diamond Desert Whoa! This desert is even hotter than the volcano. I hope Skye can use her goggles to navigate throught the desert. Don't forget to collect diamonds here. Level 19: Sapphire Sea Whoa! The magic from the crystals and the gems have given the girls the ability to breath and walk under water. Watch out for those deep sea diving crystal creatures and the sea monster! Penelope can use her singing voice to break the crystal rocks in the way. Make sure to collect sapphires here. Level 20: Crystal Crater A giant crater made of solid crystal? There seems to be a strong power here. But there are sad plants here. Maybe Lilac can use her powers to help the plants. I hope Geo is here somewhere. Boss Battle: Crystal King Squirrel Area 5: Land of Imagination Oh no! A Crystal Monster! Perhaps he's "The Master" He's captured the tiny trio, and ruined the magic headset. It's time to go to the Land of Imagination and save them. But even without the headset, the girls still have to magical miracles of music in their hearts. Enemies *All the crystal enemies encountered before *Enchanted Suits of Armor Level 21: Rainbow Ride 5 This is the ultimate rainbow ride, but watch out for Crystal Dragons. Get ready to put your rainbow flying skills to the test! Level 22: Valley Village Ruins This village in the valley looks like it's in ancient ruins. But the mysterious helper is at the temple. Maybe whoever it is can help out right now. Level 23: Magic Mountain This mountain is full of magic, and a lot of wilty plants. Looks like Lilac is up for this job. Level 24: Belly-Sweet Bayou This swampy like area is more like a sweet-treat area. But there's no time for treats. But maybe the crystal creatures might like them. (Whoa! They were de-crystalized!) Well, let's collect a lot of them and make sure the creatures are no longer crystalized! Final Level: Tower of Terror Whoa... this is one creepy tower. But at the top is the final goal, and there no time to waste! Boss Battle: Crystal Monster Final Boss: Belladonna Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Games